1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and particularly to a so-called flip-chip-type semiconductor light emitting device having an n-electrode and a p-electrode provided on the same surface side of a semiconductor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing the configuration of a conventional flip-chip-type semiconductor light emitting device 100. The semiconductor light emitting device 100 has a semiconductor film 120 formed on a surface of a growth substrate 110 and composed of an n-type semiconductor layer 122, an active layer 124, and a p-type semiconductor layer 126. A p-electrode 132 is formed to cover almost the entire area of the p-type semiconductor layer 126. An n-electrode 134 is formed on an exposed surface of the n-type semiconductor layer 122 exposed by removing parts of the p-type semiconductor layer 126, of the active layer 124, and of the n-type semiconductor layer 122 with accessing from the surface side of the p-type semiconductor layer 126. That is, the p-electrode 132 and the n-electrode 134 are provided on the same surface side of the semiconductor film 120. A protective film 140 is made of an insulator such as SiO2 and covers the side surfaces of the semiconductor film 120 and the side surfaces of the p-electrode 132 and of the n-electrode 134 to prevent shorting due to the sticking of electrode material or solder material used in mounting.
In the semiconductor light emitting device 100, the surface on the side where the p-electrode 132 and the n-electrode 134 are formed is a mounting surface, and the surface on the side where the growth substrate 110 is formed is a light emitting surface. In FIG. 1, the semiconductor light emitting device 100 is mounted on a mounting substrate 200. The p-electrode 132 and the n-electrode 134 are respectively connected via solder material 220 to conductor lines 210 formed on the mounting substrate 200. In FIG. 1, current flowing through the semiconductor film 120 is indicated by broken lines.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a flip-chip-type semiconductor light emitting device having a GaN-based semiconductor film.